Bad sushi: a Hetalia Fanfic
by Renofan08
Summary: Ok so this is my first ever Fanfic so please show me mercy, Basically Japan has gotten food poisoning from some bad sushi and Italy and Germany are taking care of him. Enjoy


A Hetalia Fanfic: 

Bad Sushi

By: Kaisy Frederick

[Ok so this is my first ever Fanfic so please show me mercy, Basically Japan has gotten food poisoning from some bad sushi and Italy and Germany are taking care of him. Enjoy ^^ Btw The "L's" are all out of Japan's words (eg: wonderfur) because the Japanese have a hard time pronouncing "L" and in Hetalia ,Germany always replaces his "w's" with "v's" (eg: Vat) plz like and comment and tell me what ya'll think.]

At first, it seemed a normal day in the home of Mister Japan. He awoke, as usual, his modest, quiet self… perhaps a little too quiet…. from a very calming dream. He rose from bed, dizzy and his face flushed, but he didn't care, he had work he had to do. He got out of bed and soon stumbled into the living room, Germany and Italy waiting for him.

"Ohayo," said Japan weakly, "What's going on here? *Coughs*"

"Oh Mister Japan," yelled Italy, "Good morning!"

"Ve Vere planning our battle strategy for our attack on Britain," Germany commented.

Knowing he had to be a part of this meeting, Japan nodded and quietly took a seat near the door. Seeing this, Germany was quickly suspicious.

"Are you ok Japan," asked Germany, "You don't look vell."

Italy gasped. "Japan, are you sick?" he asked.

"Nani?" Japan blurted out, now holding his head from dizziness "No, I feer perfectry fine."

Germany raised his eyebrow, "I don't believe you," He said as he put a hand to Japan's pale face, "You are definitely not fine, you're face is very varm"

"Honestry, I'm fi-" Japan never finished his statement for at that moment, he clasped a hand over his mouth, beginning to gag.

"Ah, Germany we have to do something!" Italy panicked and Germany's eyes widened.

Within a few seconds, Japan ran to the restroom, Germany behind him, and promptly vomited, louder than he would have hoped, as retching noises emerged from the bathroom door.

"Ick…" Italy commented.

***In the Bathroom***

"Urk," Japan gagged, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Germany-san… *vomits again*"

"It's alright Japan," He said, trying to look away from the disgusting display, "Vat did you eat that made you so sick anyvay?"

"Sushi," Japan said, his voice hoarse, "I suppose the fish may have gotten spoiled somehow." Japan gagged once more and, weak from sickness, fell to the floor, very pale and sweaty.

"That's it," Germany asserted, "You are going to bed. With food poisoning like this, Italy and I will take care of you today."

Japan, too sick to disagree, weakly nodded his head and was soon carried back his room by Germany.

***back in Japan's room***

There Japan laid: pale, sweaty, and extremely nauseous as German and Italy were out gathering medical supplies. Many times he was nearly sick but lucky for him he had a vomit bowl near by placed by Germany.

***earlier***

"Here you are Japan," said Germany, placing a bowl on his table top, "If you need to throw up this is here for you, use it if you need to while we're out."

"Alright…" Japan gagged out.

***back to present***

After a two hours of dizziness, gagging, and vomiting. Italy and Germany returned to Japan's, now horribly smelly, room.

"Oh Japan, how many times did you vomit?" Italy asked, holding his nose, "It smells awful in here."

"You're telling me," said Japan weakly, curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Vell, ve might as vell clean all this up," said Germany, holding his nose as well.

And so, as they cleaned, Japan rested, trying his best to not emit any more vomit for them to clean. Only once did he have to run to the restroom to once again throw up.

"All done" said Italy and Germany looking at a now shining, good smelling room.

Japan just laid there, eyes closed, very weak, and panting slightly for the pain and fever. Germany gently placed a cool hand on Japan's damp forehead, quickly becoming worried by how hot to the touch he was.

"Say ahh," encouraged Italy, holding a thermometer. Placing it in his mouth and waiting he said "Oh that is very high, look Germany."

"Ah, 103.2 degrees, that's not very good at all" Said Germany, placing a cool towel on Japan's forehead and spooning him some medicine.

Japan soon began to feel alittle better.

"Arigato, you two" said Japan, smiling weakly.

"You should get some rest now," encouraged Italy "You fever is still high at 100 degrees."Japan nodded and soon fell asleep.

***Many days later, in the morning***

"Ah, what a wonderfur morning," Said a healed Japan, stretching and preparing breakfast as Italy and Germany slept.

Breakfast now finished, He smiled and set the table, waiting for his exhausted friends to join.

[The end XD how'd ya like it?]


End file.
